roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Belka
Belka is a human assassin who currently lives in Wayland. Physical Description Belka stands around 5 feet tall, and is said to be incredibly light in weight (according to her dragon, Tairais). She has teal blue hair with gray eyes which accentuate her almost stony demeanor. The armor she wears consists of a black breastplate with a ragged cloak around her neck. She wears a headband, and on her armor she has sharp blades along her gauntlet and her leg pieces. She is rarely seen outside of her armor. Background Abandoned by her parents from a young age in the slums, Belka was adopted by a notable assassin and was taught the art of assassination. Despite having been adopted by the assassin Belka received little care aside from food and shelter, and no love or emotional support either which assisted in building up her cold demeanor. Due to working as an assassin and receiving very little care emotionally from neither her parents or her adoptive father, she is practically emotionless and her only focus is completing her job. There is no malice or hatred in her actions to make her evil, as she only wishes to complete the contract she has been assigned. As the years went on, she had begun taking on jobs on her own. This eventually led to her accepting a job to assassinate her adoptive father, to which she carried it out without missing a beat. She then sold his shack that he had owned and decided to live on her feet, and not make residence anywhere. On one of her jobs, Belka was tasked with killing a crime lord and taking the illegal delivery he was making. After the target had been dispatched, Belka noticed the 'illegal delivery' was a stolen dragon mount. She thought nothing of it, however Tairais Thirkuir (Time Changing from Draconic to Common) did not wish to part with Belka. Despite having been delivered by Belka to the contractor, Tairais left their new owner due to the link he had felt awaken between him and Belka. She did not understand the feeling, or care to admit it, however once Tairais mentioned it and told her that he felt a bond between them she just went along with it, deciding a dragon to fly may help with intimidating foes, and getting around when doing assassinations (though a dragon in the sky is very obvious, she often had someone use invisibility on the two of them to fix this). She currently works as an assassin on her own. She willingly accepts prices from anyone who has a reasonable price, and so long as the target isn't high nobility. Personality Though those who know of her may have talked with her personally, there has been nobody who has gained her full trust or support, only working for people based on if the price matches up with the danger level of the job. She is incredibly stoic and cold to everyone she meets. In-battle, she derives no pleasure from killing her enemies as it is her job and nothing more, however by the same token she feels no impulse to protect her allies and make sure that they remain safe and sound. Their safety is their own concern, and whether she saves them from peril or not is merely a happy coincidence. She has not smiled in front of anyone to date. She claims she is incapable of doing so. In-Game History None...yet! Category:PCs